America's Sweethearts?
by Starsinger
Summary: Kitty and Lisa, from "A Whole New World" verse, try out for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. Okay, inserted some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**America's Sweethearts?**

by Starsinger

**However you feel about the Dallas Cowboys, chances are pretty good you like the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. If you're female, you probably wanted to be one, if you are male, and not gay, you wanted to be seen with, if not dating, one. I am now living vicariously through Kitty Pryde. This is set in the same universe as "A Whole New World". Part of Lisa's healing process is to audition for the famed squad, and she's dragging Kitty with her. No, still don't own them.**

April in Arlington was actually pretty bearable. It wasn't hot, yet. Kitty sighed as Peter dropped her and Lisa off at Cowboy's Stadium. She only agreed to this for Lisa, for moral support. There was no way they'd select a well-known mutant. They joined the rather long line of women waiting to get in to the auditions. "How did I let you talk me into this?" Kitty asked, for the thousandth time.

"Therapy," Lisa replied, the light was finally returning to her eyes. "You're here for moral support."

"Lisa, it's been years since I've taken any sort of dance lesson. I'm going to fall flat on my face," Kitty said with a snort. They moved forward as the gates opened and the ladies were let in by a burly looking security guard. They got inside and Kitty pulled off her sweats to reveal a blue tank top and shorts, sneakers completed the ensemble. Lisa watched with envy as Kitty slowly limbered up. She didn't look like she'd given birth twice. Someone came around passing out numbers. "242, my lucky number," Kitty laughed. Lisa was number 243.

They watched as the women were called in groups of twenty to show off their moves. Finally, Kitty and Lisa were called up. Kitty called upon her training and dragged up a routine that Stevie had taught her that matched well enough the music being played. She couldn't tell how well the auditions were going, the judge's faces were impassive, or smiling impartially at everyone, as was the case with Judy Trammell and Kelli Finglass, they ran the organization. The music ended and Kitty and Lisa sat down in a corner, drinking the water they had brought with them.

The try-outs took hours, and Kitty started to read the book she brought with her. Finally, the judges announced that they were going to deliberate and that everyone should wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Number 242, Kitty Pryde-Rasputin," Judy looked up. "She doesn't look like she has two kids. Boy, she can dance!"

Another judge, a local reporter, "But she's a well-known mutant. Do we really want her kind here?"

Kelly looked up, "I don't care if she's Apocalypse, if she can dance that well, I want to see what else she can do." Most of the others nodded in agreement. Lisa ended up with a similar agreement. They continued on with deliberations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ladies met outside, waiting the man with the big board. They knew that their future hung on that board. The cheerful security guard called out, "Are you ready ladies?" The yes was unanimous. He pulled off the cover from the boards and made a run for it. He'd done this before. Kitty and Lisa surged forward with the crowd, looking for their numbers. They already heard women crying and laughing, depending on whether or not they found their number. Kitty quickly scanned the board and found both 242 and 243 toward the middle. Lisa squealed, jumping up and down, "We did it! We come back tomorrow!" They shouldered their bags and walked back out to meet Peter." They went back to Lisa's Mother's house where she fed and congratulated them both. Stasia and her little brother, Joshua, raced around the house at high speed, well, high speed for five and three year olds.

Peter planted a kiss on top of Kitty's head before wrestling the kids upstairs for a bath. "Thank you for letting us stay here, Mrs. Sanchez," Kitty said.

Lisa's mom, Maria, smiled, "Of course. What happens tomorrow?

"We learn one of their numbers and perform the kick line," Lisa said. She was a little nervous, her kicks had never been that good in drill team.

Kitty smiled, "I'm going to bed, another big day tomorrow." Lisa agreed. Both took quick showers before hitting the sack.

The next day Kitty got her first glimpse of the giant television in the field of the stadium. The judges would be watching them on it. Again, they were called up in groups of twenty. When Kitty and Lisa got up to dance, Kitty watched intently as a former cheerleader showed off the dance they were to learn. The music started up and Kitty started the dance. Her previous dance instruction showed through as she smiled and picked up the dance quickly. Lisa struggled to keep up, but she wasn't the worst by far. They finished the dance and walked off the field to watch other dancers perform to varying degrees of outcome, good and bad.

Then came the kick-line. Kitty's kicks were high and flying, Lisa's were adequate at best the splits went well, though. They at least went down on the right foot. When everyone was done Kelli Finglass stood up, "The board will go back up to tell you whether or not you make it to the next round. If you do, interviews will be set up for you to impress us with your personality. You also have to make up your own routine, to your own music. You'll also be meeting the veterans who hope to rejoin the squad, so good luck, and make sure we have a good number and address for you when you leave."

Everyone milled about in various stages of agitation. Kitty and Lisa were not convinced they would make it, Kitty for well-known mutant abilities, and Lisa for her kick-line. Finally, the boards came out again. Kitty squeezed Lisa's hand and smiled, what will be will be. They both found their numbers on the board. Lisa was jumping up and down AND hugging her. They walked over to a table to get the packet attached to their numbers. It gave them the information they would need to continue. Even a suggestion as to whom to go for help with their dance.

Kitty blew a raspberry, "Forget this, I'm going to see Stevie!" Lisa had no choice but to agree.

**Okay, this may or may not go forward. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DCC Chapter 2 **

by Starsinger

**Okay, for the Kiotr fans out there, I'm inserting fluffy stuff in here. Let's face it, Peter is imagining, all ready, Kitty in that tight fitting uniform that is the hallmark of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look up the DCC website, www . dallascowboyscheerleaders . com, leave out the spaces. You'll see what Peter is hoping to see! lol If you haven't seen video of their kick-line, go look it up, it's something to watch. Don't own the X-Men, or the Dallas Cowboys, or their Cheerleaders. I'd be Jerry Jones or Stan Lee (Marvel) if I did. As Jerry is one of the most hated people in Dallas, and Stan Lee one of the most loved in fandom, I'm claiming not to be either or make any money on either of these entities, and I beg you not to sue me. Hey, this is free publicity, not that you need it…**

Peter awoke with soft lips covering his own. He opened them languidly as he watched his wife smile down at him. Her hands stroked his muscled torso as wrapped them slowly around her, his ardor rising. He rolled her over on to her back before looking up at the closed door, "Maria has the kids. I'm considering hiring her as a Nanny. If I make the squad, we're going to have to have a permanent residence, not just living here."

Peter sighed, but continued exploring his wife's willing person. She sighed as his kisses trailed down her torso. Kitty sighed in pleasure as they weren't interrupted. In fact, as they came down for breakfast, they caused their five year old daughter to make her "icky" face as Peter's arms were securely wrapped around Kitty. Lisa laughed at the little girl's reaction. "Don't worry, Stasia, one day you'll be in their shoes," she whispered conspiratorially to the little girl.

Stasia's face grew horrified, "I WILL NOT. BOY'S ARE YUCKY! THEY HAVE COOTIES!" It was an artful struggle for all the adults to keep a straight face as she proclaimed that all little girls, and boys, announce at one time or another, until they hit puberty anyway. Joshua ignored the commotion in favor of his Cheerios.

"So, what are the plans today?" Maria asked as Kitty deposited flesh colored gloves on the tablecloth beside her.

"We're meeting with Stevie Hunter today for choreography and practice, Mama," Lisa said. Pop tarts were her choice of breakfast.

Peter chimed in, "I'm going to look into apartments around Irving. It's still pretty central to the Cowboy's operation, if she makes it to the next round, she'll have a permanent residence." He dug into the bacon and eggs planted in front of him.

"I'll talk to UNT Health Science Center later this week. They want to put me on contract for various services including BioMedical Engineering and Psychiatry," Kitty looked at her dish. Huevos rancheros is what Maria called it and promised she made it with egg whites. Kitty wasn't sure what it was going to do to her stomach. "Maria, I know you've been looking for work. We'd like to hire you as a Nanny. We can discuss salary later, but it would help out a lot."

Mrs. Sanchez looked at them stunned, she'd been looking for work for months. She couldn't turn this down, "I would be happy to do it, Peter, Kitty. Thank you."

"We leave them in your capable hands, then," Peter said. They soon quickly rose. Lisa and Kitty and a 9 am appointment with Stevie, and Kitty had an interview later at the DCC center. She wasn't all that nervous, she'd been point man for the X-Men for eight years now, and was an old pro at it. She'd give Lisa pointers in a few days when she was scheduled for her own interview. They met up with Stevie at a dance studio of one of Stevie's old students in Keller. As the two of them stretched out Stevie handed them their dances.

"Lisa, we need to work on your kicks, even you know that. That jump splits is going to be daunting, even for you, Kitty. You won't have to do that at your final audition, but it never hurts to be ready." Both of them nodded. Kitty looked at the directions, "This will be the only time we can meet like this, but, webcams are the wonder of the modern world. We'll meet every day at the same time so I can help you." They nodded. "Let's start with the kick line." Kitty and Lisa stood next to each other and started the kick. It looked really simple, but it stretched muscles hadn't used in such a fashion before. Lisa looked like she'd done this before, but was struggling to keep up. They hit the splits, sliding down into them, instead of jumping into them like they'd done in the auditions. "Kitty, let's see if you can manage the jump."

Kitty nervously tried it. She made sure she was a limber as possible before pushing her legs in opposite directions in mid-air. She landed with an "oof." She breathed with some heaviness before looking at her friends, "That wasn't as bad as it first looked."

"It's also one of the reasons the DCC is the elite squad of the NFL that looks difficult. Well, it is, I'm not going to lie. Lisa, you try," Lisa barely managed it. "Okay, we won't push the jump splits. Just work on your kicks. Lisa, you're first." Stevie called out the moves. The routine had a Texas flare, even incorporating the Texas Two Step at the end.

Kitty got up next and started her own routine. This included her strong ballet background with jazz and tap, making it very challenging. She was definitely sweating at the end. Four hours later Stevie called an end. "Okay, Kitty, you have an interview, Lisa, you have to go to work and a shower would not be remiss." Both women laughed before hitting the showers. Lisa drove for work as Kitty headed for Maria's home. She changed into a suit, put on some make-up, kissed the kids, and headed out.

Kitty sat nervously with twenty other ladies. She wasn't the only one wearing gloves. Adri Collins, a blonde from San Francisco, also twitched gloved hands. They locked eyes and laughed as Adri moved next to her. "Well, I'm a level five telepath," Adri said. They didn't shake hands.

Kitty was a level two empath. The scale went in reverse, twelve being the lowest grade with one being the highest. "High level empath and a low level mutant, go figure," Kitty said with a laugh. Kitty's name was called and she took a deep breath before entering. She gracefully seated herself before the questions started.

Kelli eyed her a moment, "Who's the President of the United States?"

"Barrack Obama."

"Who is Joe Biden?"

"His Vice-President."

"Jerry Jones?"

"He owns the Dallas Cowboys."

"Who's is the Quarterback?"

"Tony Romo."

Various questions fired from the sharp-eyed woman. "Who is this woman right here?" she asked, pointing to the blonde next to her.

"Choreographer and chief torturer, Judy Trammel," Kitty said, gauging the reaction of her audience. Judy laughed with a glint in her eye.

"Okay, you know your stuff. Let's get a little personal. Are you a telepath or an empath, and what's your mutant status?"

"I'm a level two empath." Kitty then explained her mutant power. It was pretty straightforward.

"It has nothing to do with dance?" Judy asked.

"No, that comes from years from a tough instructor," Kitty said with a laugh.

"Who's your teacher?" Judy asked.

"Stevie Hunter," Judy and Kelli looked impressed.

"If we gave you blue sparkly gloves, would you wear them?" Kelli asked.

"Yes!" Kitty said with a laugh.

Kitty left feeling pretty good. She got back in her car and found herself calling UNT Health for more talks about her employment. They were definitely interested. She got home around six feeling pretty good about the day. Peter was standing on the porch. He had found definite possibilities as he looked at her. He opened his arms and she snuggled into them. She leaned away from him slightly and he bent down to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck savoring his strength. She had no need to hide from this man. The porch faced west as the kiss broke. They both turned toward the setting sun. The sunsets Texas was famous for colored the horizon in front of them. Vibrant pinks, blues, and yellows set off the horizon as the sun sank and their world dissolved into night.

**A little Kiotr. I want to continue to portray them as people who love and appreciate each other fully. Please R&R.**


End file.
